


Unhappenings #M

by Kalloway



Series: Unhappenings [17]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Riza and Maria have a bad day... and make it better.





	Unhappenings #M

**Author's Note:**

> "from a Writer's Day in late-2008."
> 
> Originally posted February 10, 2012.
> 
> As usual, the Unhappenings series is "Fairly unconnected, mostly a/u, and certainly falling into the realm of 'did not happen'. Of course."

The concerns of the day hung heavily over them both, at least until Riza had her hair down and Maria had switched her boots for fluffy, blue slippers.

"Tired?" Maria asked as she put on a kettle of water to boil for tea and cocoa. Before Riza could answer, Black Hayate sat down right in front of her and whimpered, causing her to divert her attention to petting him first.

"No," Riza said after a moment. She side-stepped around her dog to go sit at the kitchen table, and after another moment she dangled her hand down to absently rub the top of Black Hayate's head once he saw her gesture.

"Worried?" Maria questioned as she sat as well.

"A little," Riza admitted a minute later, once her hand had been thoroughly licked. They stared at each other for a moment in silence and then both smiled.

"Tea," Riza said finally.

"I know," Maria replied with a sigh. "Tea and just a little bit of paperwork."

"Tea and unbridled lust upon the sofa?" Riza questioned without changing expression.

Maria never knew how Riza did that, but it never failed to surprise her. And was probably a better solution to the day than dwelling on it and dragging out their misery when really, there was nothing they could do til morning.

"Tea and unbridled lust upon the sofa with your shirt unbuttoned and your pants down, my hand--"

Black Hayate whined loudly, interrupting Maria.

Riza cleared her throat.

"My hands on your breasts, mouth on your neck--"

The tea kettle whistled.

And they both began to laugh - the evening was looking bright.


End file.
